


Not a perv!

by TaurusDoodles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusDoodles/pseuds/TaurusDoodles
Summary: Greece catches Turkey staring and teases him. He's an A+ wingman though. Turkey is an old man handling love like a very nervous teenage boy who's only experience with crush interaction was on Cleverbot.
Relationships: Turkey/Ukraine (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Not a perv!

"You really are a perverted old man." Turkey jumped at the sudden comment. It was Greece. He was awake in the middle of a meeting for once it seemed. Turkey flushed, grimacing at the younger nation he once raised. Whoever taught the boy such rude language and manners really needed a stern talking to— and it definitely wasn't him who taught Greece to forget his manners, especially towards his elders! No sir! In fact he pushed manners onto the kid! But he just did not listen.

Now what was he talking about? Why was he a pervert all of a sudden? "Don't play dumb," The Greek mumbled as he scratched behind the ear of his calico companion. He glared. "I saw you staring. Pervert." Turkey wasn't "playing dumb". He truly had no clue what the other was talking about. "What? What was I staring at?" Turkey harshly whispered back. Can't be too loud when it was England upfront talking. He's worse than Germany when being interrupted. Greece pointed across the conference table. Turkey followed his finger straight to the Ukrainian beauty sitting next to her younger siblings, intently listening to the Englishman's presentation. Turkey blushed as he fought the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He honestly had no idea he was staring at the woman. Guess he blacked out for a moment. He turned back to Greece who glared at him intensely. " _ Nasty man _ ." He hissed. Turkey rolled his eyes. It was true he used to be a— now what did America call it? A... Er.... Fuckboy? Weird language that boy has— well anyway, he used to go around all willy-nilly with various partners back in the day, yeah. Nowadays he's settled down. Mellowed out. Hungary rudely claims he's finally showing his age; slow and susceptible to arthritis. Can't "get it up" as she says. Rude girl sometimes. Turkey shook the mean comments from his mind. No use getting worked up from the petty Hungarian. Although they were on good terms nowadays, she still brought up his forceful takeover of her country way back in the day when he was the Ottoman Empire.

Turkey turned back to the front of the conference room. "I was just spacing out. Now shut up before you get us caught." Greece pushed the feline he managed to smuggle inside not-so-discreetly into Turkey's face. "We saw you oh so subtly gawking at her. Eos thinks you are a disgusting troll. Disgusting troll, she says." Turkey gently waved the cat— apparently named Eos; how he keeps track of his cats' names is beyond the Turk's understanding— out of his personal space. "It is rude to look at a lady's chest like that, you nasty old man. Even I know that and I'm the local man whore." Greece continued to chastise. Turkey turned beet red in an instant, sputtering out words like the gushing Niagara. "I-I wasn't—! I don't look at  _ that _ , I—! I, uh, sh-sh-shut up!" England cleared his throat harshly from his place up front. Suddenly all eyes were on him and Greece. The Greek paid no mind as he continued to shove Eos onto Turkey's face. He finally managed to stop him by harshly shoving the younger nation away, his entire palm engulfing his face. He was careful with the cat, but not with her owner. Greece mumbled obscenities as Turkey humbly apologized, telling the Brit to continue on with his business and neither of them will be an issue anymore.

As soon as all eyes left the pair of squabbling baboons, Turkey let go and hunched over the table with his chin resting in his palm. He just wanted this damn meeting to be over with. Greece began to tap his pen against his paper in a steady rhythm. Wasn't too loud. A bit calming actually. Like a ticking clock. At least he wasn't bugging him anymore.

Turkey tried to stay focused on the boring slideshow that showed no signs of ending just yet. Unfortunately. But his eyes once again wandered like they had subconsciously before. The perks of wearing his mask was that others couldn't tell if he dozed off— unless he snored— or where he was looking. He could be staring at Austria's mole, thinking of new jokes to tell Prussia in order to watch him get fussed at by his brother for making fun of Austria again. Good times those were.

Or Ukraine. Beautiful Ukraine. He could look at her hours as if she were a painting in a museum. Her natural long lashes curtained those pretty blue eyes of hers. Oh how he could get lost in those ocean eyes. He smiled contentedly to himself. He can't wait for the next business meeting with her. It'd just be the two of them after their bosses dismiss them for the day. Then he'll get to hear her angelic voice. All for his ears. No political talk. Just casual conversations about how each other have been. Sometimes they'd go out to eat depending on the time. Turkey always looked forward to his time spent with her. Hopefully the feeling is mutual. Hopefully he wasn't a loud bother to the woman. He can be that way sometimes, too loud for everyone that is. Annoying too.

"You're doing it again. Russia sees it too. Not a subtle pervert like Germany or Finland, are you oldman? Should take lessons from them if you want to make it a hobby." Turkey swatted Greece away. He was right though. Russia did notice. And he casted some poison dipped daggered glares his way. Turkey nervously waved a little. When Russia turned back to the front Turkey sighed in relief. Safe for now. He fell back into his chair exasperated, sitting a bit improperly. He turned to his annoying Greek nuisance and said, "I wasn't looking at her.... Her  _ y-you-know-whats _ , y'know." He flushed deeply. Greece innocently played with Eos' fluffy tail, the cat not minding it at all as she purred lovingly in her owner's lap. His voice was coated in a thick layer of sarcasm. " _ That _ was what you were looking at? Didn't notice, wow!" Stubborn brat. Always felt the need to push his buttons.

Turkey twirled his pen around between his fingers as he thought of what to say. The truth was embarrassing. But he's also not very good at telling lies. Once way back in the day, one of Greece's cats got into some paint and ate it. Before the night was over with the poor feline died from ingesting the arsenic laced pigment. He had no idea how to tell Greece, who was already annoyed at him for taking him away from his mother, that one of the few cats that followed him to his old home had died. He really loved that kitty. So he tried his hand at lying. He said the cat had run off. Greece probed further on. He asked where. Turkey said he ran off to Italy. Greece asked where exactly in Italy. And Turkey couldn't take it any longer and plainly blurted out the unfortunate demise of his feline friend. Greece kicked him in the leg, called him a few obscenities he's unsure where the little brat had heard before, and claimed he was never going to forgive him. And he hasn't. Not even today. Hangs it over his head every time Turkey attempts to pet any cat, even his own!

Turkey swallowed his pride as he told the truth. His palms began to clam up. Lips chapped over. Here goes... "I, uh, was noticing the new shade of, um, pink lipstick Ukraine's got on." He cleared his throat. Then he glanced over to see the skeptical look on Greece's face. Turkey avoided his eyes as he slowly turned back to Ukraine who now was stifling a laugh at the insult France just threw at England. A smile crept back onto his lips. His posture relaxed, no longer nervous about the judgement from Greece. "And how she must have gotten a trim done to her bangs. And how the sides of her hair perfectly frame her face." He mumbled. Only Greece could hear as everyone else placed bets on whether England would win the fist fight or France.

Turkey watched as Ukraine and Russia held Belarus back after America had insulted the larger bodied nation. He smiled sweetly. "The slight shimmer of her nails. Lilly must've gotten a hold of her and painted them with some sparkly color." A small breathy laugh escaped his lips. He tilted his head, getting a better view at the women. She wore a pantsuit today. She normally wore a skirt with short heels that'd click clack on the hard pavement outside when she walked. "She's wearing a tie for once." He added, his voice soft and low. "She normally likes to wear a plain blouse underneath her jacket. Guess she wanted to shake things up....."

Greece sat there a bit bewildered. He's never heard the Turkish nation speak like this before. He sounded like France whenever he met a new love interest. Greece smirked. He'll let this go. He won't tease the old fool for once.

Turkey silently admired her beauty as Germany managed to calm everyone down. Even when the blonde nation called for a thirty minute lunch break, an early one at that, Turkey still sat there and watched the woman he viewed as a goddess gather her belongings, her two siblings waiting for her by the double doors. Suddenly Greece laid a hand on the other's shoulder, patting him gently. "See you, oldman." It went unnoticed as the ex empire admired the soft smile the woman gave to Latvia as they began to leave the large conference room. "Hey, Ukraine!" Greece shouted after the woman before she left earshot. The platinum blonde peekes back into the room, looking around for who called her. Greece smirked and said, "Turkey wanted to know if you'd like a coffee with him for lunch!"

Turkey fell out of his chair. Ukraine smiled at the other nation as he lifted himself up as quickly as he could. She giggled and nodded her head, hair bouncing slightly with the motion. "Sure! I will meet you downstairs!" She said happily. After she left the panic began to set in. Turkey flushed a deep crimson red, snaking from his ears all the way down to his neck. Greece laughed as he left the room. Turkey called out for him, barely able to regain functionality of his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't find many cute Turkraine fics so I fed myself O3U/ ~~<3
> 
> I've had this written for a while but was super nervous to post, ngl. Hope y'all enjoyed! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
